In electronics and telecommunication applications, plastics have been widely used to make structural or functional components of antenna or radiofrequency (RF) related devices. With each new generation of mobile communication technology, working frequencies continue to increase. For example the next generation (5G) mobile network is expected to have a working frequency of greater than 20 gigahertz (GHz), which is much higher than the current 3G and 4G networks running at around 2-3 GHz. In these high RF frequency environments the electro-magnetic (EM) wave or the signal generated by the antenna will be highly influenced by the surrounding materials such as plastics and metals. Intrinsically, plastics are dielectric materials, which can temporarily store EM energy. Polymeric materials having a high dielectric constant (Dk) and dissipation factor (Df) will rapidly consume the EM energy and change the strength and phase state of the EM wave, resulting in decreased antenna performance. As a result, thermoplastic compositions with low Dk and low Df properties are desired, which could improve antenna performance in future high frequency networks.
International patent application publication WO2017/203467 describes polypropylene (PP)-based thermoplastic compositions with low Dk and low Df properties and good mechanical performance. It is difficult to further improve the stiffness, ductility (especially low temperate impact strength), and thermal performance of these PP compositions, however.
These and other shortcomings are addressed by aspects of the disclosure.